Bezsens
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Draco Malfoy na szóstym roku i jego sen. 210 słów. A teraz zrobił się z tego zbiór krótkich fików do Harry'ego Pottera.
1. Bezsens

Drobiazg napisany na piąty dzień Fikatonu na Mirriel.

* * *

BEZSENS

* * *

Pierwszym, co zobaczył po przebudzeniu, był biały, nudny sufit jego dormitorium. Nakrył oczy ramieniem, próbując przywołać do siebie resztki snu, którego blade wspomnienie przyprawiało go o mocniejsze bicie serca. Śniło mu się, że…? Ach, tak. Śniła mu się Granger. Granger, która w stroju baletnicy kręciła piruety w pozytywce jego matki. Pamiętał, że nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy uchylił pokrywkę i rozpoznał w figurce zminiaturyzowaną wersję tej zarozumiałej, przemądrzałej kujonki.

— Co tu robisz, Granger? — spytał we śnie, tak dla zasady.

— Jestem królewną i tańczę dla tureckiego boga, który zna bajkę o pudełku zapałek — odparła, zadzierając wysoko nos. Nawet na chwilę nie opuściła się z palców na całe stopy, chociaż jej białe baletki zaczynały rdzewieć na czubkach.

— Wychodź stamtąd! — warknął, potrząsając pozytywką. — Mam ważny egzamin! Muszę użyć pozytywki jako świstoklika!

Granger mrugnęła, trzepocząc gęstymi, teatralnymi rzęsami. Jej oczy zrobiły się większe, cała Granger zaczęła rosnąć i naraz stała przed nim w rzeczywistym rozmiarze. Teraz widział jeszcze wyraźniej jej poranione od nieustannego tańca nogi.

— Egzamin był wczoraj, Malfoy — oznajmiła wyniośle. — Nie zdałeś.

A potem się obudził i jedyne, co miał w głowie, to krwawe baletki Granger. Głupia, głupia dziewucha. Że też nie miał, kto mu się śnić.

Zsunął się z łóżka i powoli zaczął się ubierać.

Może dzisiaj w końcu naprawi tę szafę.


	2. Tajemnica drwiącego chichotu

Łatka do trzeciego tomu. Lekkie i nie do końca na poważnie.

* * *

 **Tajemnica drwiącego chichotu**

* * *

Policzki płonęły jej ze wstydu, gdy smętnie wlokła się za chłopcami do Wielkiej Sali. Harry i Ron głośno narzekali na Snape'a, ale to jej się oberwało: to ona straciła punkty i to ona dostała reprymendę od nauczyciela. I to jeszcze przy całej klasie. A przecież nie zrobiła nic złego! Jedynie pomogła Neville'owi uratować jego ropuchę. Nie przyrządziła za niego eliksiru, nawet nie mówiła mu po kolei, co ma robić. Po prostu dała mu kilka rad tam, gdzie Neville miał problemy ze zrozumieniem zawiłych instrukcji z podręcznika. Koleżeńska postawa godna pochwały, a nie utraty cennych punktów.  
Właśnie zaczęli się wspinać po krętych schodach, gdy poczuła mrowienie w krzyżu, a potem promieniujące na całe plecy mrożące krew w żyłach gorąco. Pięknie, teraz jeszcze dostała klątwą. Otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć o tym chłopcom — którzy od dłuższego czasu byli tak zajęci obrażaniem Snape'a, że przestali zwracać na nią uwagę — jednak nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
 _Aha, a więc_ Silencio, próbowała się uspokoić. _Nic strasznego, całe szczęście_.  
Wyciągnęła rękę, by szturchnąć Rona w plecy, ale wtedy czyjaś dłoń podchwyciła w ruchu jej rękaw i nieomal go rozdzierając, pociągnęła do tyłu, aż Hermiona ledwie utrzymała się na stopniu. Chłopcy, pogrążeni w żywiołowej rozmowie i zupełnie nieświadomi sytuacji, byli już niemal na szczycie kondygnacji. Jeszcze dwa-trzy kroki i skręcą, całkowicie znikając jej z oczu. Szarpnęła się i odwróciła w kierunku napastnika, jednocześnie sięgając do torby po różdżkę. Nie mogła się przekonać do tego, by nosić ją tak jak chłopcy: w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Po pierwsze, aż ją głowa bolała na myśl, jak bardzo było to niebezpieczne, a po drugie, taki schowek wydawał się diablo niepraktyczny. Jak usiąść na zajęciach, mając pod sobą sztywny, cienki kawałek drewna? W te wakacje we Francji widziała bardzo praktyczne futerały wiązane na nadgarstku i obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko uzbiera wystarczającą ilość gotówki, to sobie taki sprawi. Wyglądały jednocześnie gustownie i poręcznie.  
Jednak w tej chwili gorzko pożałowała, że po zajęciach wrzuciła różdżkę — uprzednio traktując ją czarem zabezpieczającym przed złamaniem — do jednej z licznych przegródek zapełnionej po brzegi i magicznie powiększonej torby. Gdzie ona się podziewała, kiedy była najbardziej potrzebna?  
— To było prostsze, niż myślałem. — Tego flegmatycznego, znudzonego głosu nie mogłaby pomylić z żadnym innym. Ta gnida, Malfoy!  
Malfoy puścił jej rękaw tylko po to, by przerzucić różdżkę z ręki unieruchomionej na temblaku do drugiej, której użył, by ją zatrzymać. Chwilę obracał różdżkę w dłoni, przekładając ją sobie między palcami, kiedy Hermiona, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, grzebała między podręcznikami, notatkami, zestawem piór, buteleczkami z atramentem, pozwijanymi tasiemkami rolkami pergaminu…  
— _Expelliarmus_ — powiedział wolno, ewidentnie drwiąc sobie z jej zachowania.  
Jej różdżka wyskoczyła z torby i wylądowała w dłoni Malfoya. Miała nadzieję, że nie uda mu się jej złapać — w końcu jego lewe ramię wisiało na temblaku, a w prawym ręku ściskał własną różdżkę — wyglądało jednak na to, że pozycji w domowej drużynie quidditcha nie zawdzięczał jedynie pieniądzom ojca. Szkoda.  
Uśmiechnął się arogancko. Ależ ją korciło, by zdzielić go po gębie!  
Dlaczego nikt inny tędy nie przechodził? Przecież dopiero co skończyli eliksiry, a to była najkrótsza droga do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała, uderzyło ją, że Malfoy był sam. Skoro jego goryle mu nie towarzyszyli, to mogli obstawić korytarz.  
Malfoy, nie przestając celować w nią dwiema różdżkami, powiedział:  
— Jeśli zaczniesz krzyczeć, dostaniesz klątwą. Rozumiemy się?  
Płonęła ze wściekłości i z poczucia bezsilności. Nie widziała jednak innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, więc kiwnęła głową. Malfoy zdjął z niej zaklęcie.  
— Czego chcesz? — warknęła, zaciskając dłonie na pasku od torby tak bardzo, że aż knykcie jej pobielały.  
Malfoy chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, a potem przeniósł wzrok niżej, tam, gdzie jej szata lekko się wybrzuszała. Serce Hermiony zabiło. I to wcale nie dlatego, że Malfoy mógłby mieć brudne myśli z nią w roli głównej. Czy to możliwe, żeby się zorientował, skoro nawet Ron i Harry nie mieli o niczym pojęcia?  
Podszedł kilka kroków, aż wyciągnięta dłoń z różdżką dotknęła jej obojczyka. Hermiona poczuła, jak złoty łańcuszek przesuwa się jej po skórze w ślad za twardym końcem różdżki, sunącym po przodzie jej szaty.  
— Znam twoją tajemnicę, Granger — powiedział, wciąż nie patrząc jej w twarz. — Szczerze mówiąc, tylko idiota by się nie domyślił, co w sumie tłumaczy, czemu Potter i Weasley o niczym nie wiedzą. Czy naprawdę wierzyłaś, że uda ci się to ukryć? W każdą środę o dziewiątej chodzisz ze mną na numerologię, ale słucham też od Pansy, jak strasznie się wymądrzasz na starożytnych runach, które są, zgadnij kiedy? Nie odpowiesz? — Przekrzywił lekko głowę, gdy Hermiona z wściekłości zacisnęła mocno usta. — Zawsze masz tyle do powiedzenia. No nic. Pozwól, że cię wyręczę. W każdą środę o dziewiątej. Albo wszyscy mamy w tym roku zbiorową halucynację, albo… — Przesunął różdżką, trafiając idealnie w ten punkt, który miał na myśl. Poruszył nadgarstkiem, podciągając zawieszkę o cal-półtora razem z materiałem. — Co jest? McGonagall kazała ci wszystkich oszukiwać? Czy ta szkoła pełna jest idiotów? Cóż, najwidoczniej tak. Ojciec miał rację, powinien pójść do Durmstrangu.  
— Szkoda, że go nie posłuchałeś — wycedziła cicho. — Zrobiłbyś nam wszystkim przyjemność.  
Oczy Malfoya błysnęły. Gwałtownie poruszył ręką, a Hermiona poczuła twardy, rozgrzany od niedawno rzucanych zaklęć, koniec różdżki na gardle. A potem dalej, aż wbił jej się boleśnie pod szczękę, zmuszając ją, by uniosła podbródek.  
— Chyba nie dociera do ciebie, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jeszcze słowo, a gorzko pożałujesz, że nie zostałaś w swoim mugolskim domu, dokładnie tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.  
Hermiona utkwiła płonące spojrzenie w jego twarzy. Złość jeszcze bardziej wyostrzyła mu rysy. Hermiona była odważna, ale nie głupia, dlatego postanowiła milczeć.  
— Wyjmij go — polecił ostro, cofając rękę z różdżką, by dać jej odrobinę przestrzeni. — Chcę go zobaczyć.  
McGonagall kazała jej być ostrożną, ale Malfoy i tak znał jej mały sekret, więc w obecnej sytuacji dalszy opór nie miał sensu. Niechętnie sięgnęła pod szatę, skąd wyciągnęła zawieszoną na złotym łańcuszku maleńką klepsydrę.  
Oczy Malfoya błysnęły jak oczy dziecka, które widzi nową, fascynującą zabawkę.  
— Naprawdę… — powiedział cicho, jakby do siebie. A potem odchrząknął i odezwał się głośniej: — Nie wierzę, że dali zmieniacz czasu komuś takiemu jak ty! Ty pewnie do niedawna nawet nie wiedziałaś, że coś takiego istnieje!  
— Masz rację. Dowiedziałam się w zeszłym roku od profesor McGonagall, gdy poinformowałam ją o swoim wyborze przedmiotów na trzeci rok nauki. Jeśli jednak wydaje ci się, że nie mam pojęcia, jak rzadki i cenny jest to artefakt, jesteś w błędzie.  
Malfoy prychnął. Oparł się zdrowym ramieniem o ścianę, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby było mu wszystko jedno. I wtedy Hermionę olśniło. Malfoy był dziecinnie zazdrosny! Dostała coś, czego on nie miał i nie mógł mieć, nieważne, jak wiele galeonów zaproponowałby ministerstwu jego ojciec.  
A lata praktyki nauczyły ją co nieco o klasowej zazdrości.  
— Chcesz zobaczyć z bliska? — spytała.  
Malfoy nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w wiszącą u jej szyi klepsydrę, jakby sam nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Zapewne nie chciał zgadzać się z jakimkolwiek jej pomysłem, ale z drugiej strony przyjęcie tej oferty wyraźnie go kusiło.  
Hermiona zdjęła przez głowę łańcuszek i wyciągnęła go ku Malfoyowi. Malfoy po chwili wahania wsunął swoją różdżkę do kieszeni — tuż obok różdżki Hermiony, którą umieścił tam wcześniej — i sięgnął po zmieniacz czasu. Hermiona oparła się pokusie, by szarpnąć się do przodu i skoczyć po swoją różdżkę teraz, gdy Malfoy nie był uzbrojony. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy dałaby radę uciec; była raczej wolnym biegaczem i nie miała najlepszego refleksu.  
Malfoy wpatrywał się w zmieniacz czasu jak urzeczony, chociaż próbował udawać, że interesuje go to tak jak przeciętna lekcja historii magii. Przesunął opuszkami po złotych wykończeniach, zmierzył w palcach iskrzące się w dziennym świetle wszystkie maleńkie pętelki, pogłaskał cieniutkie obręcze i z pedantyzmem zegarmistrza obejrzał delikatne szklane półkule pełne migoczącego piasku.  
— Śliczny, prawda? — zagadnęła Hermiona.  
Malfoy odruchowo przytaknął, a potem, jakby zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, wykrzywił się złośliwie.  
— Może dla kogoś takiego jak ty, kto nigdy nie widział _prawdziwej_ magii. Mam w domu takie rzeczy, na widok których każdy znawca dostałby ślinotoku.  
 _A jednak ślinisz się do mojego zmieniacza czasu_ , zauważyła Hermiona.  
Hermiona odczekała kilka minut, pozwalając Malfoyowi nacieszyć oczy, po czym wreszcie wyciągnęła rękę po swoją własność.  
— Zaraz skończy się drugie śniadanie — powiedziała tytułem ponaglenia.  
Kąciki ust Malfoya uniosły się leciutko. Owinął sobie łańcuszek wokół nadgarstka.  
— No i? Przecież _mamy czas_ , Granger.  
— Nie, wcale nie — odparła możliwe jak najspokojniej. — Zmieniacza czasu nie można używać w takich trywialnych celach. Każde jego użycie wiąże się z ogromnym ryzykiem. Można z niego korzystać tylko w sytuacjach uprzednio zaaprobowanych przez Ministerstwo Magii.  
— Jak na przykład po to, żeby dostać dodatkową pracę domową? — zakpił. — Och, zdecydowanie warte, by ryzykować utratą życia. Wiedziałaś, że to się zdarza? Użytkownicy zmieniaczy czasów spotykają samych siebie i myśląc, że to ktoś pod Wielosokowym, potrafią się nawet pozabijać.  
Oczywiście, urzędnicy z ministerstwa powiedzieli jej, że musi unikać samej siebie, jednak nikt nie uświadomił jej, jak drastycznie takie spotkanie może się dla niej skończyć. Jedyne, o czym mówili, to zapętlenia czasowe, przesuniecie stałych punktów w czasie, uruchomienia wadliwej linii czasowych czy ucieczka do oka czasu, z którego nie dało się wyrwać.  
— Więc dobrze, że jestem ostrożna.  
— Taa, ostrożność to chyba twoje drugie imię. Zaraz po zarozumialstwie i nudzie. A, i po przewidywalności. To chyba daje jednak czwarte. A teraz — jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy zacisnął palce wokół klepsydry; zmieniacz czasu nie był duży, jednak jej nigdy nie udawało się zamknąć go w dłoni, chociaż była niemal tego samego wzrostu, co Malfoy — jak bardzo zależy ci na zachowaniu tajemnicy?  
— Jeśli wydaje ci się…  
— Spokojnie — przerwał jej. — I tak musisz się cofnąć, co nie? Co miałaś jeszcze dzisiaj rano oprócz eliksirów?  
— Mugoloznawstwo — odpowiedziała niechętnie, zastanawiając się, dokąd on zmierzał.  
Malfoy uniósł brwi. Lewa podjechała mu wyżej niż prawa. W ogóle, kiedy dokładniej mu się przyjrzała, zauważyła, że jego łuki brwiowe nie były symetryczne.  
— _Ty_ chodzisz na mugoloznawstwo? Chyba naprawdę nie masz, co robić ze swoim nudnym, kujońskim życiem. To jest takie dno bycia beznadziejnym książkofilem, że nawet tego nie skomentuję.  
— To, że ty masz takie niskie aspiracje nie oznacza, że każdy będzie sięgał absolutnego minimum, żeby przecisnąć się z klasy do klasy. — Wiedziała, że lekko przesadziła; Malfoy miał dobre stopnie i sposób, w jaki podlizywał się nauczycielom i jak fatalnie znosił jej sukcesy jasno sugerowało, że zależało mu na wynikach w nauce. — Do rzeczy.  
— Nie powiem tym idiotom, jeśli zabierzesz mnie ze sobą.  
— Co? — Hermiona osłupiała.  
— Jesteś głucha? — spytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. — Zabierz mnie ze sobą do dziewiątej dzisiaj rano. Mam ochotę na wagary.  
 _Ty draniu!_ , pomyślała Hermiona. _Przecież i tak przyszedłeś w połowie eliksirów_!  
— Nie mogę zabierać innych osób! To wbrew regulaminowi! Obiecałam, że…  
— W porządku — przerwał jej. Odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w stronę schodów. — Mam ochotę wejść do Wielkiej Sali, wymachując zmieniaczem czasu nad głową. Ciekawe, co na takie zachowanie powie McGonagall, co?  
— Ty mały, wredny…!  
— Radziłbym ci poskromić język, Granger. Albo naprawdę się zezłoszczę.  
— …podstępny Ślizgonie — dokończyła znacznie grzeczniej, niż zamierzała.  
— O tak, dokładnie tak — zgodził się z nią. Oczy błyszczały mu z radości.  
— W porządku — skapitulowała po chwili bezowocnego rozmyślania. — Przeniosę cię ze sobą.  
Wyciągnęła rękę po zmieniacz czasu, ale Malfoy jedynie się uśmiechnął i zarzucił go sobie na szyję. W stanie spoczynku łańcuszek magicznie się wydłużał, więc nie miał problemów w rozciągnięciu go na tyle, by mogła się tam zmieścić jeszcze jedna osoba. Hermiona podeszła do niego i założyła błyszczący metalicznie sznureczek na kark. Przejęła od niego zmieniacz czasu i skupiła się na własnych palcach. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Malfoy szybciej oddycha. Jego przyspieszony oddech połaskotał ją po włosach, gdy skończyła obracać klepsydrą i uniosła głowę. Wyciągnął rękę, ale zanim zdążył coś z nią zrobić, korytarz rozpłynął się, a oni polecieli do tyłu, aż zabrakło im tchu.

* * *

 _—_ _Gdzie ona się podziała?  
Harry też się odwrócił. Byli już na szczycie schodów; reszta klasy mijała ich, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali na drugie śniadanie.  
— Szła tuż za nami — powiedział Ron, marszcząc czoło.  
Minął ich Malfoy, jak zwykle z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em u boku. Na widok Harry'ego zachichotał drwiąco i poszedł dalej.  
— Jest! — zawołał Harry.  
Hermiona wspinała się po schodach, dysząc lekko; w jednej ręce trzymała swoją torbę, drugą starała się coś ukryć pod szatą._1

* * *

1 _Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu_ , J. K. Rowling, tłum. A. Polkowski.


End file.
